


Punch Line

by sextipsfortheapocalypse



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Bad Jokes, Horribly Depictions of Accents, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Doomstar Requiem, Prompt Fill, Skwistember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sextipsfortheapocalypse/pseuds/sextipsfortheapocalypse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Doomstar Requiem; a moment of comfort with Skwisgaar and Toki.</p>
<p>Prompt: Person A, the more stoic/serious of the two, treating a severe injury that Person B sustained. Person B notices A’s hands shaking and tries to crack a joke, which only serves to send Person A bursting into tears over nearly losing B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punch Line

It was easy to say everything was brutal in theory. In actuality this did not feel very brutal. 

Skwisgaar stomach churned at the puss filled, oozing wounds scattered on Toki's body. The angry raised edges that just screamed infection made him want to leave, to shut down and play his mindless tune until the image was melted from his head. 

But Toki needed him and despite being so weak and shaky the rhythm guitarist had a grip on Skwisgaar's thigh that was bruising. Pallid eyes fevered and glassy and broadcasting in broken repetition _please don't leave me._

So Skwisgaar stayed, cloaked by Klokateers along the occasional awkward appearance of a band mate, ignoring the sallow color of once vibrant skin. He pushed matted brown hair away from the jut of Toki's collar bone, where the hair was adhered with blood and sweat.

“Dey ams probablies going to be cuttings this.” Skwisgaar cleared his throat. “You ams goings to look likes real dildos.”

Is what he said but all the blond could think is of when they had first met and Toki's hair was always curling just around his chin, getting in his mouth when he ate all the sticky foods he loved. Then he was thinking of their first duet, their first battle, and the elation it brought.

“Why yous hesintates?” And Skwisgaar's voice did not shake, nor his hands as they roughly pulled out knots from Toki's hair.

Toki's only response was to continue his pleading stare, squeeze Skwisgaar's thigh in some form of desperation or reassurance. Skwisgaar couldn't tell. And Toki probably did not even know what he was talking about even if Skwissgaar felt that he should always remember that moment. Especially now when all these moments had become macabre and dark in a way that was decidedly not metal.

Toki's head was resting on his thigh, beside where his hand had Skwisgaar's thigh in a vice grip, and he heaved Toki from his prone position into his lap, cradling his head against his shoulder. Skwisgaar pulled Toki a touch closer, thinking he should be careful of the fresh wounds, but unable to get his limbs working right. One hand ensnared in the matted hair at the base of Toki's neck and the other flickered awkwardly about the wounded chest before settling on a bruised knee.

“We wents through manies troubles Toki, you ams better works on dats guitar playings akfter all bull fucks we ams do.” Skwisgaar whispered into Toki's ear, shaking fully. He'd blame the adrenaline if asked but for now he wanted to speak his mind despite the loiterers.

“De fans am missings you – ams not knowing whys exactally. You plays likes, um, a uh, sometings...yous knows, sometings worser than ams dildo.” He breathed, then in a hushed breath added, “...I ams misses you mostly.” 

Toki's hand inched back to Skwisgaar's thigh, reclaiming it's tight grip, and his thumb kneading gentle circles. His head lolled a touch closer to the blond's neck and Skwisgaar felt rather than saw the warm puff of air and the sound of Toki swiping his tongue over cracked lips. 

“Ah, Skwisgaar...knocks knocks.”

Skwisgaar furrowed his brow in confusion. Thinking over his answer as he played with the torn holes in Toki's jeans.

“Whose ams there...?”

“Tokis.”

“Tokis who?”

There was another puff of air against Skwisgaar's neck that could have been a preemptive giggle, but Skwisgaar couldn't be sure.

“Tokis whose ams nots deads.” The huffing started up again and the grip on Skwisgaar's thigh trembled. “Gets it? Because I ams Tokis and I ams not deads.”

Skwisgaar pulled back to see Toki's face, which was split into a bloody smile, and he chuckled incredulously before tucking Toki back into his chest.

“Funnies joke, Tokis.” There is a waver in Skwisgaar's voice, a tremble to his lips when he kissed Toki's filthy hair. “Small crictosezims: works on yours punching line.”

“Ja?” Toki hummed. He weakly lifted his other hand to punch Skwisgaar's chest. “Likes that?”

Skwisgaar sucked in a breath and let it out as a broken laugh, tears slipping down his cheeks. Softly he murmured into Toki's ear, “Fuckings Goofsball.” and presses his tear stained face into filthy hair, breathing in and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Is Skwistember still a thing? Since it is to late for the 10th anniversary, but I'm still gonna pretend.


End file.
